tankmastertestingfandomcom-20200215-history
Science
Science is a research category. Well Digging (Well construction) Eureka! A well in our settlement! Now we don't have to wait for rain all the time. Our citizens will be much better off and the fields won`t have to be dry for very long! :Cost: 24 research points :Effect: +50 housing space, +50 happiness in the capital :Requirement(s): None Paper We have found a better way to archive our knowledge! Now we have scriptures made from the papyrus plant, so we don`t have to chisel our words into the heavy stones anymore in order to fill our library! :Cost: 30 research points :Effect: 2% more research point output :Requirement(s): Well Digging Espionage When some of our citizens settle down in other towns, they can help us to keep an eye on our neighbors. We could keep ourselves informed when a neighbor makes a discovery or what kind of resources he has in stock. And in the event of war we could also try and have the town gates opened for us. :Cost: 420 research points :Effect: Allows building Hideouts :Requirement(s): Paper (Science), Wealth (Economy) Polytheism Man cannot rationally explain everything that happens in the world. And whenever he cannot explain it, the answer is sought from the gods. Gods are like humans on the one hand, but are very different on the other hand. After all, what other kind of rational explanation can the unexplainable have? :Cost: 1,428 research points :Effect: Allows building Temples and using Miracles :Requirement(s): Espionage (Science), Expansion (Seafaring), Professional Army (Military) Ink Nature gives us everything we need to write: The birds give us their feathers and eight-armed fish out of the sea provide us with their black ink! Now we can write down our ideas even more easily! :Cost: 2,652 research points :Effect: 4% more research point output (6% total) :Requirement(s): Polytheism Invention There has recently been a number of incidents relating to exploding powder and other substances. That`s why we have set up an own workshop for all the nosy scientists, so that all the explosions don`t disturb the work in the academy any more. It also has stronger walls and can't burn down as easily. :Cost: 4,320 research points :Effect: Allows building Workshops :Requirement(s): Ink, Improved resource gathering Cultural Exchange Our citizens should really have a look at the cultural achievements of other people. And surely, in exchange, they will be interested in learning from us and exhibiting some of our great works of art in their museums. :Cost: 8,694 :Effect: Allows building Museums :Requirement(s): Invention Anatomy We have learned a lot about the human body! Now we can send doctors into battle to help the wounded soldiers to quickly get back on their feet again. Of course they can mix the right tinctures and some doctors even know a secret recipe for a mixture that makes our fighters even braver. :Cost: 14,952 :Effect: Allows recruiting Doctors :Requirement(s): Cultural Exchange Optics When our scientists invent new things, many a glass can break. Or it gets lost in the infinite vastness of our laboratories, as keeping them tidy isn`t really the primal virtue of the academy. If an optician would take care of not only the quality, but also that all the lenses and glasses are put back where they belong, we would use far less crystal glass! :Cost: 21,360 :Effect: Allows building Opticians :Requirement(s): Anatomy, Architecture Experiments Our scientists want to have the chance of testing their theories in practice. These trials would most probably accelerate research time, but does mean they would need a certain amount of additional laboratory equipment. :Cost: 21,360 :Effect: Allows converting Glass into research points. :Requirement(s): Optics Mechanical Pen A brilliant little apparatus: A smart inventor has managed to teach writing to a machine. Now we can copy our scriptures easily and our academies can quickly exchange their ideas with each other! :Cost: 31,968 :Effect: 8% more research point output (14% total) :Requirement(s): Experiments Bird's Flight We have learned how to fly like the birds! Now we can build a machine that can lift a man up into the skies and can whizz above the heads of our enemies with breath-taking speed, shooting arrows far behind the front lines. :Cost: 46,848 :Effect: Allows building Gyrocopters :Requirement(s): Mechanical Pen, Ballistics Letter Chute A marvel: We can now shoot scrolls through pipes, so that they reach our scientists even faster! This saves us long errands and we have to pay less gold for our scientists! :Cost: 144,720 :Effect: 3 Gold upkeep less per scientist. :Requirement(s): Bird's Flight, Counterweight, Helping Hands, Pyrotechnics Pressure Chamber Now we can let our ships sail under water, without them sinking! The oceans are ours! No enemy will see us, when we stalk them under water and sink them before they notice us! :Cost: 209,880 :Effect: Allows building Diving Boats :Requirement(s): Letter Chute, Paddle Wheel Engine, Robotics The Archimedic Principle (The Archimedean Principle) We have managed to let a machine fly! Now even the sky isn`t a limit anymore! We can let huge balloons fly over the heads of our enemies and throw fire or bee-hives at them from above! :Cost: 444,000 :Effect: Allows building Balloon-Bombardiers :Requirement(s): Pressure Chamber Scientific Futures The smartest brains in the world are working to answer the big question: Why are we here? Why is everything the way it is? And again we are closer to enlightenment. :Effect: 2% more research points per level Level 1 : Cost: 610,560 : Effect: 2% more research points (16% total) : Requirement(s): The Archimedic Principle, Mortar Attachment, Utopia, Canon Casting Level 2 : Cost: 1,221,120 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (18% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 1) Level 3 : Cost: 1,831,680 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (20% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 2) Level 4 : Cost: 2,442,240 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (22% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 3) Level 5 : Cost: 3,052,800 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (24% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 4) Level 6 : Cost: 3,663,360 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (26% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 5) Level 7 : Cost: 4,273,920 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (28% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 6) Level 8 : Cost: 4,884,480 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (30% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 7) Level 9 : Cost: 5,495,040 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (32% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 8) Level 10 : Cost: 6,105,600 Research Points : Effect: 2% more research points (34% total) : Requirement(s): Scientific Future (Level 9) *